Ryuuga's new pets
by Lilcutie58
Summary: When Ryuuga's partner brings home 3 blue dogs, they're both in for an adventure of a lifetime, if Ryuuga survives Mike 1's pranks and rude comments! I suck at summaries, then again a lot of people do. OC's Mike 1, Mike 2, Mike 3 and Yuki. Maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

Meeting and .

Lilcutie58: Welcome to my first ever story! (Throws confietti around)

Ryuuga: Remind me, why am i here again?

Lilcutie58: Your here to do the disclaimer.

Ryuuga: Why aren't you doing it?

Lilcutie58: Because i don't feel like it, now do it or i'll take L-drago from you!

Ryuuga: You wouldn't dare.

Lilcutie58: I would dare.

Ryuuga: Fine, Lilcutie58 doesn't own Beyblade metal fusion or Pokemon, only her OC's, Mike 1, Mike 2 and Mike 3, who are rioules and Yuki.

Lilcutie58: Enjoy the story!**  


* * *

** In an alleyway, 3 rioules were sleeping soundly, well as soundly as one can sleep with all the snoring coming from one certain rioule.  
"That's it, i can't take it anymore"! A rioule said, startling the others awake.  
(Sleepily) "Yo man, what up with early morning wake up call, this ain't the military". The snoring rioule said.  
"Mike 1, you should be the last one talking about wake up call, because your snoring could wake up half the city"! The angered rioule said.  
"I don't snore Mike 2, i inhale and exhale loudly that's all". Mike 1 said.  
"That's what snoring is, you idiot"! Mike 2 yelled.  
Then a small cute yawn broke out and the 2 brothers stopped arguing, to look at their youngest brother, Mike 3 just waking up.  
"Now look what you then done, you woke Mike 3 up fool". Mike 1 said.  
"Me, you were the one that was snoring"! Mike 2 yelled, standing up.  
"So, you were the one that was yelling, Mike 3 didn't notice, you just wanted an excuse to yell"! Mike 1 said, also standing up.  
A small whimper caused the 2 to stop fighting and look at their younger brother, who was now looking at them as if they each had grown another head.  
They both sighed and walked over to their now sad looking brother.  
"Look, how about we go get something to eat"? Mike 2 said, patting his brother's head.  
With that being said, Mike 3's spirit immediately brightened. His tail wagging, he immediately got to his paws.  
Mike 1 laughed. "Alright, let's head down to that new cafe', i hear it's got some nice cappuccino's". He said.  
"And where'd you here it from"? Mike 2 asked.  
"Oh, some guy holding a sign towards the place, the point is we should go there". Mike 1 said.  
Mike 2 just pinched the bridge of his snot, (Mikes: Nose! Lilcutie58: Okay, okay yeesh) in annoyance, but said nothing.  
About 30 minutes later, they had made it to the cafe, to find a large crowd if front of it.  
"Wonder what's going on"? Mike 1 asked.  
"Maybe the place is more popular then we thought". Mike 2 answered.  
"What do you think, Mike 3"? He asked.  
But no reply.  
"Mike 3"? He asked again. He then turns to his side just in time to see his brother race towards the crowd.  
"Mike 3, no"! Mike 2 yelled. Then he follows after him, with Mike 1 behind him.  
Inside the crowd, a boy and a girl were arguing. The boy was a peachy-brown color, his eyes were a yellowish color which were clouded with, but were abnormally small, had a abnormally sharp canines, had white hair with a red spot on the right side, was 6'2, wore a yellow dragon headband,wore some sort of military outfit and to top it off wore a white jacket over his shoulders. (Hint, hint)  
(Sing-songy voice) "Yuki and Tsubasa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". The boy said.  
The girl was ghastly pale, had orange hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, was 5'4, had sapphire eyes which were now clouded with anger, wore a white tank top with dark blue jeans and wore an off set belt.  
"Shut up Ryuuga, you now that i'm going out with Ginga"! Yuki yelled.  
She then charges through the crowd, but stops when she hears a yelp of pain.  
She looks down to see Mike 3 holding his tail. Her eyes immediately filled with guilt and sorrow, she then picks Mike 3 up and cradles him in her arms.  
"Oh, i'm sorry i wonder what kind of dog you are"? She asked herself, as she spotted Mike 3's blue fur.  
But then a scream interrupted her thoughts, as a women screamed, "Talking dogs"!  
The crowd then scatters, to reveal Mike 2 and 1.  
"Ain't have to scream so loud lady". Mike 1 said, digging through his ear, trying to regain his hearing.  
He then notices Mike 3 in Yuki's arms, and walked over cautiously towards them.  
"What's going on, Mike 3"? He asked. But soon covers his ears, in case she screamed. But Yuki said nothing.  
He uncovers his ears and looked at Mike 3 in confusion. Mike 3 then barks cheerfully. He then starts to lick Yuki's face, causing her to laugh.  
Seeing how happy his brother was, he invited Mike 2 over.  
Mike 2 looks at him, as if he had turned into an alien, but after seeing Mike 3 so happy as well, he padded over.  
"So". Yuki began.  
"Want to be my dogs"? She asked.  
Mike 2 and 1 gave each other a quick glance, took one more look at Mike 3's happy face and soon looked back at Yuki.  
"Alright, but we want to be called by our actual names, that's Mike 1, Mike 2 and Mike 3". Mike 1 said, pointing to himself, Mike 2 and Mike 3.  
"Alright, but don't pee in the house". Yuki said.  
Mike 1 looks at her like she had insulted him, which she had.  
"If i can talk, i'm pretty sure i'm house broken". Mike 1 said.  
"Can't argue with that logic". Yuki said. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder, she gave an annoyed sigh and brushed it off to face Ryuuga.  
He takes a quick glance at Mike 3, and looks at Yuki with a disgusted look on his face.  
"What's with the mutt"? He asked.  
Mike 1 looked at him with pure shock and anger on his face.  
"Who you think you calling a mutt, you psycho"? Mike 1 asked, stepping in front of Yuki.  
"So, you can talk big whoop". Ryuuga said, while crouching to Mike 1's level till they were eye to eye.  
"So what's with your pupils, you crazy or something"? Mike 1 asked.  
"Maybe, what's with yours, trying to pose as some stuffed animal"? Ryuuga asked.  
That earned him a nice smack up the head. But he just laughed at it, even though the blow had caused his head to go to the right side.  
"You got spunk dog, that'll be great where were going". Ryuuga said, adjusting his head with a sickening crunch.  
"What's he talking about"? Mike 1 asked. Yuki looked up nonchalantly.  
"Please tell me this fool is not your boyfriend, you can do better than him and you know it"! Mike 1 yelled.  
That caused Yuki to looked down, red with embarrassment and rage.  
"NO, he's not even my friend, and i already have a boyfriend". Yuki answered.  
"Whatever, i'm more interested in what he meant by where **we're** going, where are we going"? Mike 1 asked.  
"Well, i do kind of live with him". Yuki said nervously.  
Mike 1 looked at her then Ryuuga then back to her before yelling.  
"**Ah Hell, What Have I Gotten Myself Into"?**

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

LilCutie58: Yes, finally done man am i tired.

LilCutie58: I don't feel like arguing with Ryuuga or anybody else today to i'll say this.

LilCutie58: (Demonic voice) **Review or i will rip out you spleen and feed to the devil himself!**

So review!**  
**


	2. Meeting the others Joy!

Meeting and .

Lilcutie58: Welcome to my first ever story! (Throws confietti around)

Ryuuga: Remind me, why am i here again?

Lilcutie58: Your here to do the disclaimer.

Ryuuga: Why aren't you doing it?

Lilcutie58: Because i don't feel like it, now do it or i'll take L-drago from you!

Ryuuga: You wouldn't dare.

Lilcutie58: I would dare.

Ryuuga: Fine, Lilcutie58 doesn't own Beyblade metal fusion or Pokemon, only her OC's, Mike 1, Mike 2 and Mike 3, who are rioules and Yuki.

Lilcutie58: Enjoy the story!**  


* * *

** In an alleyway, 3 rioules were sleeping soundly, well as soundly as one can sleep with all the snoring coming from one certain rioule.  
"That's it, i can't take it anymore"! A rioule said, startling the others awake.  
(Sleepily) "Yo man, what up with early morning wake up call, this ain't the military". The snoring rioule said.  
"Mike 1, you should be the last one talking about wake up call, because your snoring could wake up half the city"! The angered rioule said.  
"I don't snore Mike 2, i inhale and exhale loudly that's all". Mike 1 said.  
"That's what snoring is, you idiot"! Mike 2 yelled.  
Then a small cute yawn broke out and the 2 brothers stopped arguing, to look at their youngest brother, Mike 3 just waking up.  
"Now look what you then done, you woke Mike 3 up fool". Mike 1 said.  
"Me, you were the one that was snoring"! Mike 2 yelled, standing up.  
"So, you were the one that was yelling, Mike 3 didn't notice, you just wanted an excuse to yell"! Mike 1 said, also standing up.  
A small whimper caused the 2 to stop fighting and look at their younger brother, who was now looking at them as if they each had grown another head.  
They both sighed and walked over to their now sad looking brother.  
"Look, how about we go get something to eat"? Mike 2 said, patting his brother's head.  
With that being said, Mike 3's spirit immediately brightened. His tail wagging, he immediately got to his paws.  
Mike 1 laughed. "Alright, let's head down to that new cafe', i hear it's got some nice cappuccino's". He said.  
"And where'd you here it from"? Mike 2 asked.  
"Oh, some guy holding a sign towards the place, the point is we should go there". Mike 1 said.  
Mike 2 just pinched the bridge of his snot, (Mikes: Nose! Lilcutie58: Okay, okay yeesh) in annoyance, but said nothing.  
About 30 minutes later, they had made it to the cafe, to find a large crowd if front of it.  
"Wonder what's going on"? Mike 1 asked.  
"Maybe the place is more popular then we thought". Mike 2 answered.  
"What do you think, Mike 3"? He asked.  
But no reply.  
"Mike 3"? He asked again. He then turns to his side just in time to see his brother race towards the crowd.  
"Mike 3, no"! Mike 2 yelled. Then he follows after him, with Mike 1 behind him.  
Inside the crowd, a boy and a girl were arguing. The boy was a peachy-brown color, his eyes were a yellowish color which were clouded with, but were abnormally small, had a abnormally sharp canines, had white hair with a red spot on the right side, was 6'2, wore a yellow dragon headband,wore some sort of military outfit and to top it off wore a white jacket over his shoulders. (Hint, hint)  
(Sing-songy voice) "Yuki and Tsubasa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". The boy said.  
The girl was ghastly pale, had orange hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, was 5'4, had sapphire eyes which were now clouded with anger, wore a white tank top with dark blue jeans and wore an off set belt.  
"Shut up Ryuuga, you now that i'm going out with Ginga"! Yuki yelled.  
She then charges through the crowd, but stops when she hears a yelp of pain.  
She looks down to see Mike 3 holding his tail. Her eyes immediately filled with guilt and sorrow, she then picks Mike 3 up and cradles him in her arms.  
"Oh, i'm sorry i wonder what kind of dog you are"? She asked herself, as she spotted Mike 3's blue fur.  
But then a scream interrupted her thoughts, as a women screamed, "Talking dogs"!  
The crowd then scatters, to reveal Mike 2 and 1.  
"Ain't have to scream so loud lady". Mike 1 said, digging through his ear, trying to regain his hearing.  
He then notices Mike 3 in Yuki's arms, and walked over cautiously towards them.  
"What's going on, Mike 3"? He asked. But soon covers his ears, in case she screamed. But Yuki said nothing.  
He uncovers his ears and looked at Mike 3 in confusion. Mike 3 then barks cheerfully. He then starts to lick Yuki's face, causing her to laugh.  
Seeing how happy his brother was, he invited Mike 2 over.  
Mike 2 looks at him, as if he had turned into an alien, but after seeing Mike 3 so happy as well, he padded over.  
"So". Yuki began.  
"Want to be my dogs"? She asked.  
Mike 2 and 1 gave each other a quick glance, took one more look at Mike 3's happy face and soon looked back at Yuki.  
"Alright, but we want to be called by our actual names, that's Mike 1, Mike 2 and Mike 3". Mike 1 said, pointing to himself, Mike 2 and Mike 3.  
"Alright, but don't pee in the house". Yuki said.  
Mike 1 looks at her like she had insulted him, which she had.  
"If i can talk, i'm pretty sure i'm house broken". Mike 1 said.  
"Can't argue with that logic". Yuki said. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder, she gave an annoyed sigh and brushed it off to face Ryuuga.  
He takes a quick glance at Mike 3, and looks at Yuki with a disgusted look on his face.  
"What's with the mutt"? He asked.  
Mike 1 looked at him with pure shock and anger on his face.  
"Who you think you calling a mutt, you psycho"? Mike 1 asked, stepping in front of Yuki.  
"So, you can talk big whoop". Ryuuga said, while crouching to Mike 1's level till they were eye to eye.  
"So what's with your pupils, you crazy or something"? Mike 1 asked.  
"Maybe, what's with yours, trying to pose as some stuffed animal"? Ryuuga asked.  
That earned him a nice smack up the head. But he just laughed at it, even though the blow had caused his head to go to the right side.  
"You got spunk dog, that'll be great where were going". Ryuuga said, adjusting his head with a sickening crunch.  
"What's he talking about"? Mike 1 asked. Yuki looked up nonchalantly.  
"Please tell me this fool is not your boyfriend, you can do better than him and you know it"! Mike 1 yelled.  
That caused Yuki to looked down, red with embarrassment and rage.  
"NO, he's not even my friend, and i already have a boyfriend". Yuki answered.  
"Whatever, i'm more interested in what he meant by where **we're** going, where are we going"? Mike 1 asked.  
"Well, i do kind of live with him". Yuki said nervously.  
Mike 1 looked at her then Ryuuga then back to her before yelling.  
"**Ah Hell, What Have I Gotten Myself Into"?**

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

LilCutie58: Yes, finally done man am i tired.

LilCutie58: I don't feel like arguing with Ryuuga or anybody else today to i'll say this.

LilCutie58: (Demonic voice) **Review or i will rip out you spleen and feed to the devil himself!**

So review!**  
**


End file.
